User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated Song: Eminem - Lose Yourself
Tkid suggested i make one of an eminem song, so here it is. If you can see an opportunity, or one-time, you They believe that, so far, all access. Moment You will capture it, or let go? Yo This is the arm of the hands, knees weak palm hard, sweating Spaghetti mother, already there spit in his sweater He was nervous, but on the surface, ready, drop a bomb, he thought However, he went on to say, forget what he wrote The whole crowd go so loud He opened his mouth, but no words come Since everyone has a joke now strangling his Acceleration time, clock, bloah! Capture Oh, gravity will return to reality Oh, you go there a rabbit, he choked He was very angry, he will not give it Simple operation, no He did not, he knows all the ropes behind them He is a drug, it is not a problem He knows this, but he Bankruptcy He knew he was stagnation He was him, if you think this is moving on his return home Once again, yo laboratory return This whole rhapsody Better capture, move this moment, he is the hope he does not pass Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect Is the soul through the hole open, flying, This is my world record We and action toward a new world order, make me king Normal life is boring, but the closing price of superstar calculations, published posthumously Its growth is very difficult to grow hotter close He blew. It's all over. This is his hoe Display the East Coast to the West Coast, he is known around the world Lonely roads, God only knows His house from a distance of growth, his father did not come His house, I knew his daughter finally However, go here cause cold "Let your nose He did not want to let his hoe, his cold products They move traffic in the future Schmoe Granada sale, put his nose Therefore, it was said, soap operas, and perform I think this old partner, but the beat go on Da da da da da dum dum Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect The game more than this, you do not change your contractions but trouble From the first two cages, cut this annoying roof Everything I played for the first time, the mood has changed I was booed off the stage, I spit chewing gum However, I will continue to rhyme, next to the stairs CYPHER I think the best people do not pay the piper All the pain is exacerbated by the fact that the I is not get me from 9-5 And I will not be able to provide the appropriate type of life for my family The worst food brands, leading man, do not buy diapers It movies, what Mekhi Phifer said no, this is my life so And this has become a difficult period, and it is difficult to say If you try to seed, my bait, water plus Rocker rocker was arrested father and vanity The crying baby mother drama I have too many body Maintaining monotonous another day in the same place They let me come to the point, I'm like a snail I need to develop a conspiracy, I finally hit or prison This is my only choice worrying is the success of any failure Mom, I love you, but now this trailer I can not grow a lot of old Salem So, I take my shot here. The only way to feet, not for me, I can achieve this goal Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect Lost himself in the moment, better music Have it, better will not let go Your chance, do not blow only one shot, you'll miss The life of a yo-yo to connect Category:Blog posts